


Help Wanted

by Iambic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Gen, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers go scouting for members, Steve stops worrying and learns to love the 21st century, and some people just aren't team players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Thank you Dizmo for the extremely helpful beta, and Yulechat for the support that I would not have survived without.

One sunny January morning, outside of the Avengers headquarters, two people are holding a conversation out in the snow. The woman is Janet van Dyne, heir to the van Dyne legacy and member of the Avengers as Giant Girl. The man is Bruce Banner, withdrawn scientist and known by few to turn into the Hulk when he grows angry. Right now he doesn't look particularly angry. He does look fairly uncomfortable.

"I'm not Avengers material," Bruce says, putting his hands up, defensive. "I get angry and smash things! How is that helpful to a team of people trying to _protect_ lives and property?"

"Sometimes smashing things is the best approach!" Jan says. "I mean, I get really big, and Iron Man has all this cool tech, and Thor is a powerhouse, and Cap is... Cap, but there's only the four of us and Thor's the only one who could take down, say... something cosmic on his own. We need another hard-hitter."

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't _like_ being the Hulk," he protests. "I don't get a kick out of being angry, and I hate doing damage to other people's property. Being on a team isn't going to change that."

"You've got all this power, and you're not going to use it to help humanity?" Jan asks. She sounds calculatedly disappointed. "You worked well on the team before. When we first became the Avengers."

"That was once! And it was a special circumstance! I just don't think I'm right for the spot, okay?" Bruce is beginning to sound a little tetchy now. He flinches at the sound of his raised voice. "Oh, crap. Jan, I have to... go. Cool down. Meditate. Read. Something. I don't know. Goodbye, and thanks but no thanks." He backs up a couple steps, then turns and flees down the street.

Jan sighs, running a hand through her hair. Then she pulls out a cell phone, selects a number from the contacts list. The line rings three times, and then gets picked up. "Hey, it's Jan," she says after a moment. A pause. "Yeah, no, I talked to him. He doesn't seem to – okay, okay, you were right – he says no, okay? Won't do it." She switches the phone from one hand to the other, using her freed right hand to rummage through her purse. "Yeah, I have the list right here. Who's next?" Another pause. "You want me to recruit _who_?"

  
Tony Stark hangs up the phone and turns back to his companions, looking apologetic. "That was Jan. Banner says no."

"Can't say I blame him," Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, replies. "I would have hoped that attitudes toward the unusual would've changed since my time, but apparently they haven't enough."

"Still, it is a shame he could not overcome his fears," Thor puts in, shaking his head so that his long blonde hair ripples gloriously. He looks like a god, because he is one. And like a god, he needs no caffeine to start his day. The other two Avengers in the room are not quite so lucky, although Steve is looking far more spry than Tony. Tony has his mug in a death grip and leans against the kitchen counter. He's already on his third cup.

"He would've made a good addition to the team," Steve says.

Tony gulps down the remainder of his coffee and pushes off from the counter. His eyes gleam in a manic sort of way. "Guess we'll have to cut our losses. On to the next! As Jan puts it – how does Jan put it?"

"She said that there were more fish within the bounds of the sea," Thor says, after a moment of thought.

"Wise woman. Anyway, she's on her way to the next candidate on our list now," Tony continues. He sounds manic, too. "Hopefully this time she'll have more luck."

The three are silent for a moment. Tony refills his coffee mug. Steve puts his in the dishwasher. Thor rests his hammer against a chair. "Daredevil did not seem a man given to teamwork when last we met in combat," he says after a while. "Nor does he leave the place to which he has sworn himself without great cause."

There is another moment of consideration. "It sure is a pity there isn't a similarly competent but younger and more sociable version of Daredevil around," Tony says eventually.

"That would be a great and unlikely boon," Thor agrees.

"We don't actually know how old Daredevil is," Steve objects.

Tony chuckles. "For that matter, we don't even know if he's got powers. What _does_ Daredevil do?"

"He commands great fear in his enemies, and knows none himself," Thor muses.

"So he's super-badass."

"And unlikely to join the team," Steve says, before they can get too off-topic, and also secretly because the term 'badass' still confuses him and he doesn't want to have to ask Tony Stark, their very high-society financial backer, what it means. "Who's after Daredevil on the list?"

  
Some time later, there's still been no word from Jan, and the afternoon is getting on. Shadows extend across the carpeting on the top story of the newly-dubbed Avengers Tower, where Steve, Thor, and Tony are still waiting. Tony has taken to glancing at his watch more often than is probably strictly necessary, and is tapping his fingers against the counter. Thor is adjusting his grip on his hammer as if tempted to use it.

"Well, it's been real, kids, but I've got to bounce," says Tony presently, standing up very suddenly. "I was hoping to stay and talk to anyone Jan manages to drag back, but that's not looking likely, and corporate America waits for no man."

"Will Iron Man be around some time today?" Steve asks, innocently, hitching his shoulder where the strap holding up his shield has begun to slip.

"He... might turn up later," says Tony.

"We will look forward to his presence among us," Thor replies. "Fare thee well, my friend."

"Right back atcha," says Tony, and then grins a bit sheepishly at Steve. "So, uh, see you around."

"Tell him we said hi," Steve says.

When Tony has left, Steve and Thor turn to each other with similarly thoughtful expressions. "He has no idea we know, does he?" Steve asks, sounding very amused indeed.

"Verily, he seems not to suspect his guise hath failed him," Thor responds.

"It's not like him." Steve leans back against the wall he was standing next to, and crosses his arms. "And if we suspect, two fellows from different times, how can he fool anyone in _this_ cynical age?"

"That I know not," says Thor. "'Tis a difficult thing, to understand these mortals of the twenty-first century."

"I'll say," replies Steve.

  
Jan returns to headquarters with a scowl and a short list of names that have been crossed out with increasing violence. "Daredevil just up and _left_ after I asked, the Fantastic Four said they're happy to coordinate with us but have a good team as they are, I couldn't _find_ Doctor Strange, and Namor just laughed at me. Carol Danvers said she's already joined the Starjammers. Did I mention we need to find some more female candidates? Not to mention non-white."

"I have endeavoured to do so, but like Asgard's Valkyries, female heroes are often most secretive," Thor says sadly.

"They _never_ give out their numbers," Iron Man says mournfully, sounding curiously like Tony Stark. "And King T'Challa regretfully declined."

"Speaking of minorities," puts in Steve, who's been scribbling in a small notepad throughout the conversation. "Have you approached any mutants? Not only are there mutants with all kinds of useful powers, but the presence of mutants on the team could do wonders for their public image."

Iron Man shakes his helmet. "I don't know any mutants. I don't think my boss does, either."

"I have seen the X-Men in action, but never exchanged words," Thor adds.

Jan grins. "That's why you need more girls on the team," she says smugly. "Not to bludgeon a phrase to death, but some of my best friends are mutants."

  
"So I have this thing I like to call a career," Alison says, "and then also this weird concept of free time. I'd love to, Jan, really, only I really wouldn't."

"Sorry, I've got prior commitments," Jean explains. "Teaching jobs are really full-time. But thank you for trying to be inclusive."

Warren is slightly more apologetic. "It's not that I don't want to do my part and use my powers for good," he says, rubbing the back of his neck like Cap does, but much more elegantly. "But I need some time to recuperate. And then I'll probably join the X-Men again."

(Jan smiles very kindly, and draws mustaches on the picture of Cyclops in the newspaper she reads on the way back.)

  
"No luck," Jan sighs into her cell phone. "You would think no one wants to be on a superhero team."

She leans against the wall she's come to a halt beside, and stares across the street at a coffee shop without really seeing it. She's wracking her brains to figure out who else she can possibly ask. Going back and telling the menfolk she's failed would be completely undermining her point, no matter how they saw it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hank says. "Listen, Jan, much as I, uh, appreciate you calling me..."

"I know there's got to be _someone_ who would be interested in becoming an Avenger." Jan kicks at the wall. "I just don't know where to go to look for them. All my old school friends have busy lives now. And most of the mutants I know don't like to be open with their powers."

"That would make sense." Hank sighs. "But Jan, I have to --"

"I just don't know what to _do_," she finishes. "Thanks for listening to me gripe, Hank. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Oh," says Hank, and then, "Gee, thanks. I mean, it's really no problem."

"What did you have to do?" Jan asks.

Hank hesitates. "Not a thing, Jan. I'm entirely at your disposal."

  
Thor and Jan both leave the Tower at night for their respective homes, but Steve hesitates to do the same. Tony Stark offered them all accommodations in the Tower if they so chose, and while Steve doesn't want to impose – he's been living in an apartment leased by SHIELD for the better of the time he's spent in the twenty-first century. He doesn't want to be part of their organisation, especially not if he's joining the Avengers. And he doesn't want to take from them without giving back.

But then on the other hand, he hasn't done anything for Tony, either. At least it's more of a favour between teammates than anything else. Without credit or regular income, he can't get his own place, and SHIELD could supply both, but that would put him right back where he started.

So he makes his decision, however troubled, and stays.

Tony finds him wandering one of the middle floors. "Can't sleep, Cap?" he asks, smiling. He's got oil on his shirt and something dark smudged on his face.

"Getting used to things," Steve replies. "Less than a month ago, I was fighting World War Two."

Tony laughs, surprised and apparently highly entertained. "So you were!" Once he's calmed down, he adds, "Guess we all think you can handle anything. I mean, Captain America. You're a legend."

"I was propaganda," Steve says, shrugging. "Then I disappeared."

"People expect a lot of their heroes," Tony says.

"Sure they do," Steve replies. "Iron Man."

That makes Tony choke rather spectacularly, laughing again before he can catch his breath. It's contagious. Steve joins in, though not quite so vehemently. "Hah! I should've known you'd guess that," Tony says. "So much for that secret identity business."

"Thor and Jan know, too."

Tony rubs absently at the grime on his face, spreading it further. "No fooling any of you. Damn. My secret's at least safe with you, right?"

Steve shakes his head. "If even I could figure it out, I wouldn't be too surprised if it's common knowledge among the American populace. People aren't so trusting anymore. They go looking for these kinds of connections."

"They're not all friends with Iron Man, though," Tony says. "You have insider information."

Tony is underestimating the general public, but Steve doesn't want to start a fight by flat-out telling him that. He'll just have to do his best to help. It's something he can do, anyway. And anyway, Tony might be right. Steve is nowhere near being the expert on anything in this day and age.

  
Jan wakes up to the last ring of the telephone, and rubs her eyes as the answering machine takes the call. "Miss van Dyne, this is Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," the message goes. Jan blinks at it. "I was informed that you were in the business of seeking some of my associates to join a team you and some other notable figures are putting together. I would like a friend of mine to discuss some options with you. Her number is..."

Jan scrambles out from under the covers and nearly falls off the bed. By the time she's righted herself, Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute has hung up. Jan replays the message, copies down the number, and then goes back to bed and promptly falls back asleep.

She wakes up properly an hour later, and over breakfast and a cup of coffee calls the number Charles Xavier left. A woman picks up, speaking with a curious lilting accent. It's the kind of voice that a person actually wants to listen to for long periods of time. "This is Ororo Munroe," she says. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Janet van Dyne," Jan replies, pausing to take a lengthy sip of coffee. "A Charles Xavier left me your number, saying I should discuss things with you?"

"Ah, Miss van Dyne." Ororo sounds like she's smiling. "You asked my friend Jean about joining a team of powered and ingenuous people who wish to protect the people against dangers greater than a single unit can possibly handle. A noble cause."

"Thank you," says Jan. She sets down her coffee cup. "Do you happen to know anyone interested in joining up?"

Ororo has to be smiling now. Jan can hear it even over the telephone line. "It just so happens that I do, Miss van Dyne. Charles and I discussed this at length, and we have two candidates in mind."

One of them has to be Ororo. Jan hopes that's the case, anyway. "If they could meet me somewhere in New York City, that would be great," says Jan. "In about five hours? Will I see you then?"

"I believe you will," replies Ororo.

  
Thor walks in while Steve is reading the paper and Tony is... elsewhere. Possibly working on the armour. Possibly signing things. Possibly asleep. "Do I find thee well?" Thor asks, without coming fully into the room.

"Just dandy," Steve answers. "How are you?"

"I have thought long and hard this past night," Thor says. "And I fear that I will not learn about this place until I have lived it myself. To be an Avenger would be much like my life in Asgard. So I shall go abroad and find new ways of living."

"Well," says Steve, more than a little taken aback. "Good luck. It's been an honour."

"If ever the Avengers should have need of Thor, they need only call," Thor says, and puts his hand in his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "But I receive no signal in Asgard."

He moves to go, but at that point Tony throws open the door, and Jan comes in with two others following behind: a tall black woman with striking features and a short, stocky man in a black and yellow costume. "This is Storm and Wolverine," says Jan, a trifle smugly. Ororo shakes Cap's had very professionally, and then Thor takes hers and kisses it.

"Oh, hello," says Ororo. She sounds impressed, or possibly breathless. Jan... doesn't really want to dwell too long on that.

"They are associates of Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier institute," Jan continues. "Both are mutants. Storm can manipulate the elements, and Wolverine can cut things with his metal arm-knives."

"Adamantium claws," Logan corrects.

"Adamantium claws?" Steve asks. "Do I know you?"

Logan sniffs, and then the two engage in a staredown, while everyone else adopts more and more confused expressions.

"Uh, Steve, I don't that's possible --" Tony begins.

"Heya, Cap. Long time no see," says Logan, interrupting him. "Thought you were dead."

"You and the rest of the world," Steve replies.

"SHIELD found him in a chunk of ice," Jan adds helpfully.

Logan snickers.

"If we can get back to matters at hand," Ororo says, pitching her voice over every in a very leaderly way, "You said you needed more people to flesh out the team, particularly mutants. We can provide both extra bodies and mutant powers."

"How could we refuse?" Tony's grinning. "Unless anyone else objects, you're hired."

"Object?" asks Thor, sounding about as affronted as a man -- or god -- can sound. "How could any just team object to such fine comrades-in-arms?" He smiles then, at Ororo. Who smiles back.

Steve takes his turn to call attention back to the meeting simply by standing up. "In that case, introductions are in order," he says. "Logan knows me, but for your sake, Storm, I'm Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America."

"I would ask what you're doing alive, but you already answered that," Ororo replies. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain. My name is Ororo Munroe." They shake hands again. There are many serious leadership vibes.

Jan smiles, having already introduced herself, and gestures at Thor. "Name and codename?"

"My name is Thor," says Thor, "son of Odin, and no greater god than you yourself, Lady Ororo."

"Leave the flirting till later," Logan mutters. "We ain't going anywhere."

Jan and Steve both look over at Tony, who isn't in costume, and last Jan heard still trying to maintain his secret identity. But he's still grinning, bowing slightly in place. "I'm Tony Stark," he says, "but you can call me Iron Man."

  
Thor leaves with appropriate fanfare, and Tony proceeds to take Ororo and Logan on a tour of the Tower. Jan's eyeing Steve now, a knowing expression on her face. "I hope you're not thinking of leaving, too," she says.

"That would be giving up before we start," Steve replies. "I'm sticking around."

From down the hall, Tony's excited shouting techno-geek voice can be heard. "I will race your Blackbird in my Quinjet!"

Jan lifts a hand to her mouth. Steve chuckles.

  
The Hulk turns up on television that evening, having rampaged through a neighbourhood in Queens. Jan gets a phone call from Bruce Banner during the commercial break. "I just got beaten up by Spider-man," he says, sounding rather the worse for wear. "I'm reconsidering."

"Ohmigod!" says Jan. "Come by tomorrow. We'd love to have you."

She relates this to the others as the news returns and they all watch Spider-man trip the Hulk up with several well-placed web strands, before disappearing just after the Hulk runs out of the city. "Kid did his best not to hurt him," Steve observes. "He has control. And good sense."

"This Spider-man guy," Tony says, idly, "what's he like?"

Jan considers. "I guess he's like... a more sociable, younger version of Daredevil."

"Interesting," says Tony. "Very interesting."


End file.
